


Planning To Look

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt on the <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/277714.html?thread=10300882#cmt10300882">Bad!AU</a> post at fic_promptly, Radiant Historia, Anyone but Stocke, after Stocke abandons any one of the many dead offshoot timelines he creates over the course of the game, the rest of the party tries to get by even after their friend and leader has seemingly disappeared.</p><p>(I might expand on this later.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Planning To Look

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the [Bad!AU](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/277714.html?thread=10300882#cmt10300882) post at fic_promptly, Radiant Historia, Anyone but Stocke, after Stocke abandons any one of the many dead offshoot timelines he creates over the course of the game, the rest of the party tries to get by even after their friend and leader has seemingly disappeared.
> 
> (I might expand on this later.)

He realizes something feels very wrong when Sonja comes into his barracks office, looking worried about something and watches from where he stands at his desk as she silently searches his office before coming to him.

Eventually she walks over to him, that worried look still on her face and cutting into his heart as he gently takes her hand.

“Sonja? What is it?”

She shakes her head frowning lightly.

“I feel like something is wrong. So very wrong somehow. Have you at all seen Stocke today?”

He shakes his head once as he tries to think of the last time, he had seen their friend. Which was… last night after they had had dinner together and then he had disappeared afterwards.

“No, not since dinner last night. Lets go find his team and see if they know. Then we’ll begin looking for him.”

Part of him immediately wants to wipe away the sad look that appears on her face as she allows him to pull her gently to his armoured chest. That alone tells him that something is very wrong, because normally she wouldn’t allowed that sort of action when they were in the barracks.

As they leave his office, he looks up towards Heiss’ office when he becomes aware of the sensation that someone is watching from above and takes note of the man’s unreadable gaze as Sonja calls to one of Stocke’s current teammates. 

If he is truly honest with himself, he’s surprised that Stocke has kept to working with a new team this long. He remembers the reservations that his friend had about ever working with a team of any sort again.

Eventually Heiss nods at him and he watches the man disappear back into his office before turning his attention to Sonja and the two people to last work closely with Stocke.

They will find him and bring him back, demanding answers for his disappearance.


End file.
